


Weekend entertainment

by Snoozydog



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hidden Agenda, Holmes Brothers, Incest, Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Holmes one-sided - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Jim Moriarty, Peeping, Scheming, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoozydog/pseuds/Snoozydog
Summary: Jim is spending a boring weekend looking for recruits. He stumbles upon something infinitely more fascinating.





	Weekend entertainment

Bored out of his mind he lights a cigarette and leans towards the open window so the smoke won’t settle too much on his clothes and hopefully billow out into the fresh autumn air instead. 

The place is crawling with newcomers, those soon to become first-year students who seem like everything is a mix of nerves and excitement and in some cases innocence as well, something the following years at school will either kill gradually or break completely. 

He wonders if he ever looked that pure when first arriving here. 

Probably not, he has always prided himself with having learnt from an early age how to present himself as being in charge. The first thing he bought when he could afford it was a really expensive suit, if you look the part is easier to play it as well. Being on the shorter side and never being particularly muscular, the image of money can always sway people into doing you bidding anyway. 

But still, he supposes these people are allowed to feel a little excited, this is Cambridge after all, the highest level of education this sodden country can provide, along with Oxford, and if he really thinks back on that first day walking across Harvey Court Garden, still full of hopes and aspirations for what his future here would bring, he can recognise what these newcomers might be feeling.

That was five years ago, and a lot of dreams were shattered during that time, replaced by reality and then new ones, bigger and better. Hils old dreams were small and had to do with finding people like him. He doesn't care about that anymore, he doesn't need others, all he cares about is to prevent growng bored. He has a career going for starters and not just any career but one he had never even considered when coming here as a student. 

He isn’t exactly where he wants to be yet, he is only 24 and a lot of people older than him still whispers in his ear that everyone needs to grind their way to the top, like they did before him. Well, he isn’t going to be like any of them, they are all insignificant in comparison to him, small minds equals small ideas, and all his ideas are grandiose nowadays. But while waiting for the right opportunity to present itself he is stuck doing duties he frankly finds beneath him, but which can be beneficial to his career. Like the little venture he has in front of him this weekend. 

He and a few other former students are here to talk to about the advantages of studying at this particular school, each representing the house they once belonged to when being students themselves. They are now being presented as shining examples to those thinking of applying and those who are about to become students this year. 

He asumes his masters in mathematics is an accomplishment of sorts, although it has nothing to do with the true reason for him being here and hasn't really served him in any way since graduation.His reason for being here is so he can recruit people suitable for his small but promising business, and people of a certain age, being at their most impressionable and easily shaped into whatever he wants, are the perfect specimens to tie to his network. 

He has been doing it for two years in a row now and even if people seems to grow more stupid for every passing year, there is always a gold nugget or two worthy of his time. But so far, he hasn’t manage to spot any promise in this year’s lot.

As he takes a deep drag of his cigarette he watches the people mulling about outside, some of them with maps in their hands like tourists visiting a foreign country, others trying to play it more cool, obviously lost as well, but pretending to know exactly where they are headed anyway.

Not many potential candidates of interest for him to focus on this weekend, they feel like children to him for some reason and he isn’t interested in turning innocence into vice when it is clear that they are all just idiots behind a mask of pretended knowledge and experience. He remembers how it was from his own days as a student, some things never changes apparently.

Ready to give up his little observational exercise, he catches sight of a young man with dark curls and a navy-blue peacoat crossing the yard with long strides, an expression of irritation in his eyes. There is something eye-catching when looking at him even if it is difficult to discern exactly why that is. 

He is tall and slim, with rather unusual features, high cheekbones and a plush mouth, and then the hair of course, black as a raven and in a style of wild untameable curls, in dire need of a comb. 

He looks like he has stepped straight out of Wuthering heights or some other novel from the same era. There is an ageless classical beauty to him, not usually found in men of this day and age. The only distinctive detail that puts him right in today’s world are the tiny headphones he has plugged into his ears. 

Right behind him another man tries to keep up without actually ending up in a sprint. 

He is older, perhaps in his late twenties to early thirties, it’s difficult to say because he also has that air around him that says that he could very well be from another era too. Dressed in a three-piece suit that looks bespoke and of unusually good quality, an umbrella that he for some reason carries as a walking stick and a face that makes it difficult to determine his true age, makes it into a hardship figuring out what and who he truly is. He is probably younger than he looks but seems to cultivate an appearance that will make people mistake him for being much older.

It is also unclear how these two know each other. 

Brothers is a possibility but they look nothing alike though. Uncle perhaps? Guardian? Not parent, the age gap isn’t _that_ great.

Jim tilts his head as he gives the pair a contemplative look.

They seem to be at odds at the moment if their body language is anything to go by, the older man trying to keep up while the younger one clearly wants to get away from him, fast.

Jim shifts his focus to look at the younger one once more.

He is indeed very eye-catching and something inside of Jim begins to tingle with anticipation, despite promising himself that he shouldn’t bother with any personal recruits this year. Disposable ones yes, those who can be used to do the hard labour, those are always easily found at weekends like this. But he has not hired someone for himself to play with in ages. Not since Sebastian. 

His focus should be on cementing the foundation of the business, continuing to build the life he sees for himself once this initial phase of his existence is over and done with. He is well on his way already, a lot of things boiling beneath the surface, he just needs to make it bigger, grander, more powerful. 

But the young man with the ebony curls, still a boy almost, is tempting enough to make him actually reconsider the promises he has made himself. If nothing else, he can perhaps be used for testing the waters a little bit, provide some entertainment to an otherwise bleak weekend.

As Jim observes the pair disappear inside a door to the left of the yard, he hears footsteps approaching from behind.

“Jim! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!”

Without turning around, his yes still fixated on the retreating backs of the two men, he knows who it is that has come looking for him, and he realises that he should probably get a move on if he wants to get started on what he should have been doing initially. 

Tom is one of the other representatives present this weekend, also with a different agenda than the school has for inviting them here. 

Tom for some reason thinks he and Jim share the same reason for being here, but Tom is here scouting for young bodies to fuck and sexually exploit while Jim just wants desposable recruits that he can use for different branches of his venture. Tom argues that there isn't much difference, the end result is usually the same, but Jim seldom cares for the flesh, he only needs people for chores or entertainment value.

Tom comes up and stands next to him, peering out through the window as if to see what it is that has caught Jim's eye.

“What are you doing?” he asks when not seeing anything out of the ordinary outside.

Jim takes a last drag of his cigarette before grinding the butt against the windowsill and turning around.

“Oh, nothing. Just watching the arrival of this year’s potentials. I just saw one very fine specimen among the new ones. I’m considering making him my personal project for the weekend.”

Tom gives him an over-bearing look.

“I thought you weren’t going to do that this time? You almost got into trouble with the last one. What was his name again? S someting...?” 

But Jim just flashes him a crooked smile and begins to walk in the direction of where he has seen the young man with the wild curls disappear.

“Maybe there’s time for both,” he says over his shoulder.

The man called Tom remains by the window, mumbling to himself as Jim walks down the corridor towards the stairs.

“What was the name again? it’s on the tip of my tongue...”

Jim hurries his steps as he crosses the yard and enteres the hall the pair had walked through a minute ago. It is empty now but he knows where it goes, so he continues ahead until he reaches the stairs that lead up to a few rooms in the tower, the ones no one wants unless you are a hermit, shying away from all social life the school can provide. 

It is also excellent accommodations for staying under the radar if necessary, and even if Jim has never occupied this space himself as a student, he remembers an old recruit, a chemist with a fascination for cooking up meth in his homemade laboratory, who used to live in one of the tower rooms. 

The chemist had been very useful in the beginning. Unfortunately, toomuch drug use as well as an untreated bipolar disorder in the end rendered him unsatisfactory and turned him into one of those disposable collaterals that Jim uses as a rite of passage for members eager to join his business. He can’t recall the exact order he gave to arrange the man’s untimely death but he is certain that it must have been admirably executed by some eager henchman trying to please him. They’re always so keen, especially in the beginning.

He can hear voices whispering above his head as he begins to ascend the stairs, but he only catches small snippets of sentences. It sounds like an argument. There is a tangible tension in their voices but there is also a rustle of fabric that doesn’t match the words being spoken.

As he gets closer he can hear more clearly what’s being said.

“You can’t keep micromanaging everything I do, I’m suffocating by your persistent need for control of everything I do.”

“If you didn’t constantly prove to me that you need looking after, I might consider loosening the reins a little bit. So far you have not succeeded in convincing me.”

Jim doesn’t know which voice belongs to who, but assumingly the first one is the younger man, considering the words being spoken. 

Silently he climbs a little higher, curiosity piquing his interest. 

“You know, there is something pathological to what it is that you do, it’s bordering on compulsive. I should really report you to your bosses, see how they feel about one of their employees behaving like this on his spare time.”

There is a snort audible. 

“They would hardly believe you, I cultivated the image of a little brother who is a complete brat a long time ago and do you know how many people listen to those? _Zero_. No one would listen to you, Sherlock, no one.”

There is silence again but he can hear movement, the sound of something he can’t figure out what it is yet.

He reaches the turn of the stairs and can actually see them now, they are at the far end of a small corridor, in a little nook in the corner next to the furthest room in the tower. It’s rather shadowy up here but he can still make out their silhouettes and he widens his eyes in surprise at what he sees, because pressed up against the wall, the younger one stands, trousers by his ankles, while the older one is trailing kisses down his abdomen towards the lining of his pats where an erection is pressing quite insistently against the fabric.

The older man’s hands are caressing him all over, tugging at the sweater and the navy-blue peacoat the other one is wearing, searching for naked skin.

The young man’s eyes are closed, completely lost in the mood of arousal apparently. And yet, the next second he opens his mouth and continues to talk in the same fashion as earlier, clear irritation in his voice, as if he wasn’t being pawed by another man in small corridor , half-naked and needy. He actually has a remarkable control of his voice despite the situation.

“You can’t continue to keep me under surveillance once I enrol at Cambridge. If you do that I will go completely hay-wire, do everything you warned me against doing, just to spite you.”

The other man replies without so much as hint of being out of breath, despite the fact that he has no pulled down the younger man’s pants to spring free his eager cock and eagerly strokes it with his hand.

“Empty threats. Try me and face the consequences. I’m not worried about losing my hold on you, I’ve made precautions.” 

“I really hate you, you know!”

“Be that as it may, you have no say in the matter. It’s for your own good.” The older man sound completely poised while talking, as if addressing an imbecile while simultaneously fondling his private parts.

That’s when Jim realises that this it’s all an act. 

Their animosity isn’t real, it’s there to scare people off, to make others want to keep their distance, just as the location at the top of the tower is serving as an advantage, not an inconvenience. Others would not gladly come here unless absolutely necessary and if hearing an argument being had, they would rather leave than walk in on two people having a fight.

He can’t help but smile at this, as far as plans go it’s pretty damn smart. 

He wonders which one of them came up with it, it certainly takes someone thinking outside the box to pull something like this off. He secretly hopes it’s the younger one, he really seems like such a delicious little piece, no wonder the older one is about to eat him up right now. If he is as smart as he is handsome, he is Jim’s every wish come to life. He hasn’t been this excited in ages. 

The biggest question is why they’re trying to keep what they’re doing a secret? 

Being gay isn’t really that much of a hush hush affair anymore, people would hardly care if they knew. And even if there is an age difference, it’s not so great that it would be considered scandalous either. So what is the big mystery here? Is it a student-teacher kind of thing? An unsually meticulous role-play between a couple? Is the younger one perhaps a prostitute? None of these ideas seem particularly plausible though.

He watches the older man suck the younger one’s cock with arduous movements, practically devouring it, the tongue working its way up and down the shaft like licking a popsicle, so eager and wanting it’s making Jim feel hot and bothered just watching that mouth perform.

The younger man is panting silently, but still manages to grit out another barbed sentence, this one with an actual insult thrown into the mix.

Jim doesn’t really listen to the words anymore, he is to engrossed by the image in front of him. Not usually one for playing peeping Tom to others having it off, this is still for some reason very tantalising to watch, he can’t tear his eyes away. His eyes are fixated on the younger man’s face, every twitch, every flutter of his closed eyelids, how his lips are slightly parted the second he is about to come. 

He can hear the older man respond to the insult by momentarily replacing his mouth with his hand around the cock, the switch almost causing the young one to buckle at the knees, but Jim no longer listens to the play acting of words coming out of their mouths, they’re empty threats, illusions as hollow as bubbles of soap. 

Because their actions speak another language and there is a tangible intimacy between this pair, a bond much stronger than the words imply.

The older man returns to sucking the younger one’s cock and his head moves up and down with increased movements now, and the young man's fingers are cradling his head, burying themselves in tresses of hair as he suddenly grows stiff against the wall, his mouth opening up as if he was about to scream, except no sound is coming forth. 

He is coming hard in the other man’s mouth with an impressive silence considering the look of pure pleasure his has on his face. He looks like he is about to unravel completely under the other man’s touch.

Jim can sense how the moment is about to end and he should get going, he wouldn’t want to get caught spying, not if he wants to have a chance of finding out what this is all about. If he were to spring up on them he knows they would shut like clams in front of him. So he silently turns and descends the stairs. 

He is surprised by his own discretion, he usually isn’t this considerate, especially not when a potential blackmailing situation has presented itself quite unexpectedly. But his interest is greater than his need to ruin the moment, at least for now. There is always time to remedy the situation later if he wishes to. 

Above his head he can hear their voices again. They’re back to arguing now and he can’t help but smile at the little telling sign of breathlessness in the younger man’s voice. 

As he steps out into the daylight he decides to keep a look out for the pair, especially the younger one. If he is to become a student here, it presents all kinds of interesting opportunities for him to exploit, and if he is really successful, he might even find himself looking at that face lost in the throes of passion more intimately.

This year’s try at recruiting suddenly seems very promising and his first priority is to find out who that delicious occupant of the room in the tower really is and what sort of secret he and his companion are keeping.

This weekend has the potential of becoming a really entertaining one.


End file.
